A siren's music
by vaniilatwilight75
Summary: What if bella came to la push to live with her dad and one of the wolves imprint on her. But what if they weren't the only supernatural beings there. What if bella was a siren.
1. Chapter 1

A Siren's music

Prologue:

I knew i needed to get out of here. I couldn't risk staying and let my current roommate figure out my secret. I decided to move in with Charlie my dad. He lived in a small town called "La Push". It was perfect the less people i'm around the more able I am to control my "music".


	2. Chapter 2

**A Siren's music**

**Chapter 1: Old and new**

_Ladies and gentleman please fasten your seat belts! _

"Ugh" I groaned. "Stupid voice trapped inside an intercom." It had taken me hours to fall asleep and in less than 5 minutes the stupid voice had to play " pretend to be my alarm clock".

I had called my dad the day before and to say he was excited was the understatement of the century. I could basically see him bouncing out of excitement.

I was looking around for a cruiser in one of the driveways. Cha I mean Dad hadoffered to pick me up but I didn't want to make some big seen in the middle of the airport knowing me I will immediently tear up just like I do when I experience any big emotion. Ah there it was. Wow either dad had grown a style bone. I mean the house was actually neat and was decorated with gorgeous flowers. I paid the taxi driver and knocked on the door what I didn't expect to see was a mesmerizing pair of deep, warm, brown eyes.

**AN: sorry it's so short but I haven't decided who I want to imprint on Bella. I've put a poll on my profile so vote there or just review and tell me who you want. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Siren's music**

**Chapter 2: Instant Imprint:**

**An: Ok so I got two pov's for you! Love me yet? This week I'll be updating everyday but next week i've got exams and i'm only going to be updating three maybe four times so make it count. I also heard th poll wasn't working but the people that reviewed thank you so muc btw voted for Paul so that's who i'm sticking with. **

**PPOV:**

Billy was really excited and by excited I mean I think he invented new wrinkles around his mouth all by himself. Poor old dude's lost his mind.

_Hey don't go knocking my dad.- Jake_

Oh yeah another fun fact about my life. I'm a freaking werewolf that shares his thoughts with his other wolf brothers. Big whoop huh?

_Anyway I'm excited too. I haven't seen Bells in years.- Jake_

Ah yes the reason for all of this excitement. Isabella Swan aka La Push's very own Police Chief's daughter. Boys here better pray she ain't hot because Chief Swan would start hunting them with a shot gun if they even tried to talk to her.

_But dude the guy looks like he's a kid on a sugar rush.- Paul_

_Sure sure- Jake_

And with that we finished off our patrols. If you ask me patrols really are a pain in the butt. But then again we have to protect the town from the fuck ass leeches. Bloodsuckers ruin everything damn it.

We were cutting it close though with this patrol. Charlie's daughter was coming in an hour and he wanted the whole pack to be there. Not that he knew that the pack even existed though. Only the elders, the imprints, and of course the pack itself knows about it. I thanked god that when I figured that out my parents had already ran out on me. All of the pack either lives alone or have parents that are on the council. Everyone except Embry. He always had to sneak out at night to do patrols, and had been grounded tons of times as a result. Not that he listened.

But know back to the wolf thing. I really enjoyed the speed and the strength of it all and the only thing that really bugged me was imprinting.

Imprinting. God the word alone was already lame. I mean to have your choice of who to love been taken away from you because some higher power decides that that girl can make better puppies really was bad. I mean just look at the whole Sam and Leah thing.

I was still mulling over this when I went inside Sam's house. I was about to grab one of Emily's muffins when the doorbell rang. I sighed. Time to meet Charlie's angel ( no pun intended)

I opened the door and was met with the most mesmerizing pair of chocolate eyes.

BAM instant imprint.

**Bpov:**

God he was gorgeous. _And probably taken. _I mean tall, good physique. _And probably taken. _Toned six pack, sharp defined chest. _And probably taken. _Last but not least a pair of deep, molten, chocolate eyes that I wanted to spend the rest of my life staring at.

We were still gazing at each other when someone started coughing. I looked over Paul's shoulder to see who it was. Billy Black. The man that had raised me as another daughter. Not that Charlie didn't take care of me but at Billy's and Jake's I had always felt like part of the family. I squealed and ran to hug him. He had gotten old over the years that had been gone. It was times like this I wished my mom and me had never left. When we did mom never took care of me and I was the adult in more than on situation. Once she had remarried I had moved right out. Good too. Because I my mom had seen me when I was testing out my "talents" she would have sent us both to the asylum!

I was immediently scooped up by charlie and with a brief hug I was given on to Jake. Me and my dad had never really been able to express ourselves emotionally to other people even family. Jake on the other hand didn't he squeezed me so hard I was sure he broke my funny bone. (LOL)

When he let me go he introduced me to his friends. "This is Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah and Paul" he trailed off. _Paul_. I mentally sighed in my head. So the mysterious HOT stranger was one of Jake's friends. Then I knew he could be trusted. I smiled at Paul and he smiled back. Then the gut named Embry it think asked " So Bella how do you know Billy and Jake." "Well" I answered. " When my wonderful dad was working" Charlie smiled at that, so I continued "Billy used to babysit me. Sadly that package included Jacob here." Jake chuckled in response and said " Hey you weren't all roses and daisies either I mean she had a mean right hook". I stuck my tongue out at him and smacked his chest, but immediently retreated my hand. He was on fire! " Jesus Jake you're HOT!" Jacob and his friends chuckled and Jacob said " Well yeah I know Bells but you don't have to scream it out!" I stuck out my tongue again and pouted. But inside I was thinking the time I spend here is really gonna be different. I did not count in the supernaturally weird.

**An: Soooo how'd ya like it? Please review. It helps me so much to continue I promise if I even get one review I'll update. I mean one little review is that too much to ask for?**

**P.s. I also want to ask if someone wants to proofread my chapters?**


	4. Chapter 4: secrets

**A Siren's music**

**Chapter 3: Secret**

**An: ok a lot of swearing here well ya know Paul lol**

**PPOV:**

I couldn't believe I had imprinted. I mean I never thought it'd feel this way otherwise I would have looked into every girl's eyes till I found the " one". Well if I knew what it felt like and if I wasn't so f**** tired from all the patrols Sam was making us run.

Jacob had started introducing us to Bella. _Bella. _Seriously what? I'd met her for a total of 15 minutes and I'd already lost my man card. Maybe I should serve my balls for her on a silver platter.

I didn't know if she'd consider dating me though. I mean I wasn't a prince charming. I had anger issues and my parents had run out on me. If it wasn't for Sam and the pack I would've been doing drugs or some other shit like that.

Any way she looked at every one of us, but I saw that her gaze lingered on me the longest. I let an involuntary smirk make it's way to my face. All of a sudden Bella yelled out " Wow jake you're hot!" I almost growled till she explained that she meant his body heat.

Shit! I had to tell her about the secret.

**An: yeah I know it's short but I really needed to study. I'll give you an extra long one tomorrow. Please review and tell me how I did or some suggestions or even some flames lol XD**


	5. Chapter 5: recharging

**A Siren's music**

**Chapter 4: recharging**

**Bpov:**

I was getting weak. I hadn't fed in the last 5 days and that's pretty much the longest I've gone without it. The hard part about getting my energy back was that I had to get it in the ocean in La push. Once I was there the ocean could sustain me. I wasn't like the others of my kind I wouldn't get my energy of humans. Any way back to my problem to get to the ocean I had to go to La push and whenever I wanted to go the guys were there. I even sneaked out at night once and they still weren't gone talking about patrols or something. I know there is something different about these boys but I can't use my "talents" when I'm this low on energy. The guys had all said they were going cliff diving today though, it was the perfect way to get into the ocean and disappear for a while without them noticing all though I really hated to lie to Paul…

We were all standing at the edge of the cliffs when I saw them coming. My kind, and a whole lot of energy. Fuck! I needed to make my territory known. We never back stab our kind and when one has already chosen her territory they wouldn't take it but I needed to get to them before they started to lure the boys in. " Hey guys I'm going in first Kay!" I just hoped they'd let me but of course Paul had to think about my safety stupid charming gorgeous … let's not get distracted here. "Bella really this is your first time you should at least go with someone" he tried to reason so I did the only thing I could do I jumped.

Everybody was yelling but I needed to focus. I called on the other siren's and told them to follow me. When I declared that this was my territory they backed off except one but the leader of this clan assured me he wouldn't do anything rash. When I resurfaced I saw it was 10 pm. I had been under water for hours. They were going to think I was dead. I knew I couldn't return now. They'd ask question question I couldn't answer. But Paul I couldn't not be with him I was falling for him even though I knew deep down I already had.

**Paul pov:**

When Bella jumped I lost it but when she didn't come back up I shut down. Nothing mattered. The pack had been searching for her for hours on end. It was ten pm now and they had caught a scent that smelled like Bella but _different_. I wasn't very optimistic. I stayed in wolf form because when I was in human form my pain was just to great. I felt the need to rip something to kill something. Geez where's a leech when you need him. Everyone had tried to calm me down hell even charlie tried and he was almost as bad as me! But I knew that nothing could help me now Bella was gone and she wasn't coming back. That's when I saw it a white blur passing by. Yes! A leech I didn't wait to call the pack I just chased it but something felt off. It was as if it wasn't really a leech. But I mean it was fast and white it had to be. I kept running after it until it slowed it was panting and seemed out of breath. I looked at it's face and saw Bella but that wasn't all I also heard her beating heart!

An: Yep I know long time no see but my exams or finally finished and I wanted some vacation time with my family. I know it's short but i'll be posting a new one tomorrow so stay tuned.


End file.
